I'll Be Your Hero
by StormyS
Summary: Series of Songfics. Chloe helps Alek babysit two young Mai girls. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: I'll Be Your Hero

"Please, Mom?" Chloe King begged, leaning against the counter next to her mom, using her best… kitten eyes to get her mother to relent. "It's just for tonight and he needs the help. I know you're still freaking out about how you met, but I swear there is absolutely nothing going on with us, so please can I go?" she pleaded once again.

"I just don't understand why Jasmine or her mom can't help…" Meredith began to say, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to look at the blond teenager standing next to her. Her little girl was just growing up too fast.

"They're out of town with the girls' mother, which is why Alek is babysitting. He's good with kids, he just thinks the girls would prefer having another girl around. I'm just going to stay the night and help keep an eye on them, you know watch movies and have girl time… There's nothing between us and even if there was, it's not like we'd do anything around a five year old and a nine year old, besides we are all camping out in the living room," Chloe explained, pleading with her eyes. Alek had begged her to help and she had to admit she was curious to see what Mai children were like.

"Fine… do I need to give you a ride or anything? You know I have that meeting I need to leave for," she finally relented, drawing a smile from Chloe who gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Mom. Alek will pick me when I text him and let him know I can help. The kids are getting dropped off in an hour. I love you!" Chloe called out as she skipped up the stairs to pack for the night, going over the list of anything that she would need for babysitting two young girls.

"Implied! Be safe, I have to get going," her mother called before the front door clicked shut behind her.

"It looks like a tornado hit in here," Chloe chuckled as she walked into the apartment, looking around at the pillows and blankets that attacked the living room.

"That would accurately describe these two…" Alek smirked, looking around. "Anna Sofia! Rosie! Come meet Chloe," he called and grinned when two squealing blurs tackled him. He laughed as the taller of the two stepped away and he leaned over to pick up the wisp of a girl who clung to his leg. "Chloe, meet Rosie," he said, gesturing to the five year old in his arms who hid her face in his neck, cautiously peeking out at Chloe.

"So, you must be Anna Sofia," Chloe greeted the nine year old after smiling at the timid Rosie. Anna Sofia was tall for nine and already well-muscled, although she was still years away from her transformation. She had shoulder length fawn brown hair that seemed to want to stick out every which way in punk looking spikes. Her green eyes glittered in a mischievously friendly way.

"That'd be me, but you can call me Sofie. The only people who call me Anna Sofia are Mom and Alek," the kid replied, sticking her tongue out at the British Mai. Alek responded by sticking his tongue out at her as well and Rosie copied his actions, causing Chloe to giggle which captured Rosie's attention. Rosie looked at Chloe and giggled, then squirmed to be let down. "Never mind Rosie, she's just shy. She'll get used to you. Can we watch a movie, Alek?" Sofie asked as the five old ran and hid in one of the 'forts' that littered the living room.

"Sure… after you clean up the living room," Alek agreed with a grin. They all helped in picking up the living room, arranging the blankets and pillows in nice stacks in the corner until they were needed at bedtime.

"Can we watch this movie, Awek?" Rosie asked, holding up a Disney movie. Rosie was the opposite of her sister, tiny for her age and extremely fragile looking. She had soft black curls that fell to her tiny waist and adorable hazel eyes. She reminded Chloe of a tiny kitten.

The movie was called Starstruck and was about a celebrity boy and a normal girl who met and so on and so forth. The girls were enjoying it, dancing around and being kids. Alek just looked like he was being tortured to death. "If the guys ever found out about this…" she heard him mutter under his breath. She couldn't help, but smirk when another song came on and the girls dashed over, grabbing Alek's hands and pulling him with them.

"Come on, Awek, dance wit us, sing," Rosie begged, giving him a kitty eyes look and pouting.

"_**I'm no superman**_

_**I can't take your hand**_

_**And fly you anywhere**_

_**You wanna go, yeah**_

_**I can't read your mind**_

_**Like a billboard sign**_

_**And tell you everything**_

_**You wanna hear but**_

_**I'll be your hero"**_

Alek sung, dancing around the living room with the girls. Chloe was only mildly surprised to hear he had a good singing voice, his accent giving it a sexy effect. It was cute, seeing his loving attitude with the girls. She couldn't help, but feel her heart flutter at the sight before her. Who would have thought Mr. Jocko Royal Hotness could be so soft and caring.

"_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**Then I'll be your hero (Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero (Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero"**_

Chloe blushed as Alek's gaze turned her way and it seemed he was singing straight to her as he danced around the living room. She finally started listening to the lyrics, thinking of their meaning. Her heart beat faster as her eyes held the British god's. It was amazing the effect he could have on her with just a simple Disney song. But… he was her hero. Yeah, he was Mai, which was definitely better than human, but he wasn't immortal, he could still die. She knew without a doubt, though, that when it came to saving or protecting her, he wouldn't let anything get in the way. Destiny was already tugging her along, who's to say it wouldn't lead her to him or hadn't already?

"_**Searchin' high and low**_

_**Tryin' every road**_

_**But if I see your face, how will I know?**_

_**I put my trust to fate**_

_**That two will come away**_

_**And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I will be unstoppable"**_

Alek smirked and grabbed Chloe's wrist, pulling her up and into the dance. She couldn't help, but sing along. The girls giggled and pushed the two teenage Mai closer together in that innocent love-recognizing way of young children. The British boy wrapped his arms around Chloe, making her sway and giggle as he sung along with the chorus until it came to the next verse.

"_**So incredible, some kind of miracle**_

_**That when it's meant to be**_

_**I will become a hero**_

_**So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you**_

_**Yeah, I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I will be unstoppable"**_

Alek smiled at her as he sung the chorus the last couple times before the end of the song. His smile turned into a slight smirk when he heard the girls chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" and Sofie's impatient, "She's Mai, so kiss her already, you Brit!"

"So, what do you say, King, think I could be your hero?" he murmured in her ear, his accent sending shivers down her spine as she hugged him closer. He posed with his lips so close to hers, it was obvious he was planning on kissing her.

"Oh, but you already are," she murmured in reply, her lips brushing his ear, before she took off down the hall, chasing the giggling children.

"Women," Alek muttered, rolling his eyes and grinning. "I'll get you all for that!" he shouted, jokingly, pacing down the hall, following the sound of their happy giggles. Babysitting didn't seem so bad after all, he thought with a smirk. After all, he could be a hero.


	2. Chapter 2: Say What You Need To Say

**A.N**: Thanks for the reviews! They definitely gave me a boost in confidence and I will try to personally reply to any reviews I get. Here's the next chapter. Thanks iltnlock for the great idea. It took me a bit to find a song to fit, but I think I found the right one. There will be at least one more chapter after this, not sure if I'll write anymore than that… depends on if I get the inspiration. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And it'd be awesome if you'd check out and review my other stories. thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King (although I wish I did…. who wouldn't want to own Alek?) nor do I own "Say What You Need To Say" by John Mayer.

**Chapter 2: "Say What You Need to Say"**

Later on after they had all calmed down to watch another movie, Sofie got a call from her mom and went to the other room. Alek was playing with Rosie on the floor and after a bit, Chloe went to make some popcorn while they waited for Sofie. When she came back into the room, she asked Alek, "Is Sofie still on the phone? She's been in there for awhile…"

"Yeah, I'll go check on her…" Alek replied with a frown, getting up and leaving the room. He came rushing back into the room a moment later. "She's gone! Her phone is in there, but I think she slipped out the window… there's a fire escape a little ways down. She could have easily climbed down to it…" he trailed off, cursing at himself under his breath as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You stay here with Rosie. Don't worry, I'll go find her." Chloe said, resting a hand on Alek's arm to calm him. He pulled her into a hug, silently thanking her, before she slipped away and headed into the other room to follow the kid's trail. The fire escape was a slight climb across the roof and a simple, small drop down, easy for the young, fit Mai even though she hadn't started her transformations and even easier for Chloe.

She found Sofie a block away from the apartment building, perched on a small statue on the roof of a low building. "Hey… Alek's worried sick about you, what's wrong?" she asked, softly, sitting down next to the troubled girl, who had her arms wrapped tight around her torso and was staring out across the city.

_**Take all of your wasted honor**_

_**Every little past frustration**_

_**Take all of your so-called problems,**_

_**Better put 'em in quotations**_

_**Say what you need to say [x8]**_

"She's not coming home… not for awhile. She's always gone… even when she's here, she's still gone. Always working, we just get in her way…" Sofie turned her tear-filled eyes Chloe's way, pain and wisdom beyond her years lurking there. "I know it's because of the problems with the Order and helping Valentina with Pride stuff… but why? Why does it have to be this way, Chloe? Why?" she sobbed and Chloe pulled her into her arms, holding the child close, tears pricking at her own eyes.

_**Walking like a one man army**_

_**Fighting with the shadows in your head**_

_**Living up the same old moment**_

_**Knowing you'd be better off instead,**_

_**If you could only . . .**_

_**Say what you need to say [x8]**_

"We lost Daddy, Rosie's too young to even remember him… I was her age when he died. Mom's always stayed away since then… it's my fault, I remind her of him and it was my fault he died…" her voice broke off into a sob and Chloe held her tighter, her heart breaking, but her determination rising. She'd fulfill her destiny as the Uniter if only to ease the heart and soul of the broken little girl in her arms. "If I wouldn't have… if I wouldn't have run away…" Sofie cried, burying her face in Chloe's shirt.

"You can't blame yourself, Sofie. It's not your fault and things just take time to heal…" Chloe murmured, soothingly, rubbing Sofie's back in a comforting way. "I'll make things better, I promise. I'm the Uniter, I can make things better…" she continued in a soft voice as she held the girl.

"But… it was my fault… I ran away just 'cause I got mad at Dad. I screamed at him and ran… but there was an assassin nearby. My daddy… he gave himself to save me. They killed him, because of me…" Sofie cried, rubbing at her eyes. "He'd still be alive if I hadn't ran… I never got a chance to say I loved him.." she whimpered.

_**Have no fear for giving in**_

_**Have no fear for giving over**_

_**You'd better know that in the end**_

_**Its better to say too much**_

_**Than never to say what you need to say again**_

_**Even if your hands are shaking**_

_**And your faith is broken**_

_**Even as the eyes are closing**_

_**Do it with a heart wide open**_

_**Say what you need to say [x24]**_

"Your mother doesn't blame you and nor would your dad. I'm sure he knows that you love him and he loves you, too. He still watches you from Heaven," Chloe murmured, gesturing up at the stars. "Your mom is just trying to make the world a better place for Rosie and you to grow up in, a place where you don't have to be afraid of who you are and those around you. She loves you and she'd be here if she could." she added.

"Do you really believe that, Chloe?" Sofie asked, sniffling and wiping at her face until Chloe pulled a Kleenex out of her pocket and cleaned her face for her. "I'm sorry for running off… but I just got so upset when Mom said she wouldn't be back for three weeks. She promised it was only going to be a week… we're always getting left with a nanny," she apologized, hugging Chloe.

"Yes, I really believe so. And as the Uniter, I give you my promise to do my best to end all this war and bring peace. I don't know how or when, but I promise some how I will," Chloe vowed, helping Sofie to her feet.

"I trust you, Chloe," Sofie replied, looking up at her with her eyes shining full of trust and admiration. "You'll do it, I know you will," she smiled, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"I'm glad," Chloe said with a soft smile, "Now, let's get home before Alek explodes," she made Sofie giggle as they made their way back to the apartment where a very relieved Alek awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight

**A.N: **Thanks for the reviews and definitely all the favorites. Readers, please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the longer I'll want to keep writing. One thing that has always killed my writing is feeling like nobody's interested, so the more interest I see in words, the better I feel, the more inspiration flows. I hope you guys like this chapter, I feel it turned out kind of weak… I'm just distracted tonight, I guess. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King or the song, "Tonight" by FM Statis

P.S. This chapter and the following chapter are kind of set after 7, but 8 never happened and neither did the kiss.

**Chapter 3: "Tonight"**

While Chloe was getting the girls situated on the floor and coaxing them to sleep, Alek disappeared. Once she was sure the girls were sound asleep, she used her Mai senses to detect the familiar beat of his heart on the roof outside his room. Following the sound, she padded softly through his room and climbed out onto the roof through his open window.

In the bright moonlight, she could see him sitting a couple feet away, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his face pointed up towards the moon. The moonlight couldn't hide the wet trails down his cheeks. "Alek," she called, softly, carefully sitting down next to him, "what's wrong?"

_**I remember the times we spent together**_

_**All those drives, we had a million questions**_

_**All about our lives**_

_**And when we got to New York everything felt right**_

_**I wish you were here with me,**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I remember the days we spent together**_

_**Were not enough, **_

_**and it used to feel like dreaming**_

_**Except we always woke up,**_

_**Never thought not having you here now**_

_**Would hurt so much**_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up**_

_**And know the stars are **_

_**Holding you, holding you, holding you**_

_**Tonight**_

"I was three…" Alek muttered, still gazing up at the stars, "only three when my family died in Russia. I remember my mum, she loved to sing and she hated all the war and my father always being gone… She's where I get my sarcasm from…" A brief smile fluttered across his lips, but didn't stay long. "She was always joking around just like me… I remember how for Halloween she'd dress up as Catwoman, just to be ironic…"

"I'm sorry, Alek… Sometimes, I wish I knew my real parents.. I can't remember anything about them. My dad.. well, my adopted dad adopted me from an orphanage in Ukraine, well, bought me is more like it, I guess. Then, for some reason, he left over ten years ago without a word…" Chloe responded, wrapping her arms around Alek and letting him rest his head on her shoulder as his own arms came up to pull her close to him. "At least I have Meredith… but I feel horrible about lying to her… I feel like I should tell her."

"After my parents died, I was moved to London… and I was adopted by humans. They were an older couple and they couldn't have children of their own. My mum was really sweet, the total opposite of my real mum, but the same in a way. I loved them and they treated me great… But, then I started to transform and like you, I had nobody there to explain it to me…" Alek turned to look at her, reaching a hand out to brush a strand of hair out of her face and lightly caressing her cheek. "It might be different for you, Chloe, but you have to realize that once you tell her, things can never go back to the way they were before. You can never be human again."

"You told them? What happened, Alek?" Chloe asked, unconsciously leaning into his touch as she stared into his eyes. He had obviously been crying before she had come out and gone was his normal cocky 'king of the world' attitude. Instead, she saw a new side of Alek, a vulnerable and hurt little boy that just couldn't understand the hand life had dealt him.

_**I remember the time you told me**_

_**About when you were eight**_

_**And all those things you said that night**_

_**That just couldn't wait**_

_**I remember the car you were last seen in**_

_**And the games we would play **_

_**All the times we spilled our coffees**_

_**And stayed out way too late**_

_**I remember the time you sat and told me**_

_**About your Jesus, and how not to look back**_

_**Even if no one believes us**_

_**When it hurts so bad, sometimes**_

_**Not having you here**_

_**I sing**_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up**_

_**And know the stars are **_

_**Holding you, holding you, holding you**_

_**Tonight**_

"They rejected me, Chlo," Alek muttered, hurt evident in his eyes. "Told me I was a freak and a monster… I could see the fear in their eyes. Me, the boy they had rescued and loved, called their son… they actually thought I would hurt them. I was so upset and full of self-hate, I can't remember if they told me to get out or if I just ran… It might have been both. I just couldn't stand the disgust in their eyes…"

Chloe leaned over to wrap her arms tightly around Alek's torso and rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I don't know what I'd do if my mom reacted like that… I just can't imagine her fearing me like that. I'm still me… just different. I'm afraid to tell her the truth… about me and about my dad. She thinks he's dead, but since my birthday, he's messaged me. It makes no sense, but I know it's him," she replied.

"Then, why not tell her? Wouldn't she be happy to know he's still alive?" Alek asked, a bit confused, as he held Chloe close, taking comfort with her in his arms.

"I'm afraid she won't move on. If he wanted to see us, he would. He wouldn't let anything keep him from us… We just need to face the facts and realize that he doesn't want us and he isn't coming back. If I tell her, I think she'll just spend all her time and energy trying to find him and she's happy with Frank… That's all I want is for her to be happy…" Chloe murmured, "Sometimes, I hate him for just leaving. My real parents and yours didn't have a choice when it came to leaving us, but he did…"

"So did my adopted parents, I was lucky that Valentina found me and I'm happy here, but sometimes, I just hate myself and them. That was why I became so cocky and such a jerk, it was my way of defending myself. I just couldn't understand why my real parents had to die and why my adopted parents feared me so much just for being who I am. I'm afraid Sofie is going to become that way, full of hate and resentment, towards herself and her mother. I know she already blames herself for her dad's death.." Alek replied, looking up at the stars.

_**I sing**_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**_

_**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**_

_**And every night I miss you**_

_**I can just look up**_

_**And know the stars are**_

_** Holding you, holding you, holding you**_

_**Tonight**_

"Do you believe when people die they watch out for others from up in the stars?" he asked, suddenly, glancing down at Chloe again.

"Yes, I do, that's what I told Sofie earlier. I told her that her father was watching over her from the stars and that he still loves her. I'm sure that's where your parents are right now, watching you and feeling proud of their son for what a great man he is becoming," Chloe said, smiling softly at Alek. "Perhaps, my real parents, whoever they were, are up there, too. I'm sorry I never got to know them, but I think life has turn out pretty good and I know the stars are holding them, so that they can watch over us."

Alek smiled, surprising Chloe with a light, sweet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Chlo, I needed that talk… we should probably get back inside before the girls wake up and wonder where we are," he replied, grabbing her hand and helping her through the window. As they were walking into the living room, he grabbed her close for another hug and murmured, "Perhaps… you're my hero, after all."

**A.N: **Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked…. Life's just being… life right now. Hopefully next chapter will be much better. I think ya'll will like the song for next chapter, I think it fit's the characters and the chapter quite well. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
